


[卜岳] 人鱼

by pzas1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzas1/pseuds/pzas1
Summary: 写给免庖丁太太《A Fish Called Pinkray》的簧文同人。请尽情食用人鱼肉叭！Lofter：趴在岸上





	[卜岳] 人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 写给免庖丁太太《A Fish Called Pinkray》的簧文同人。请尽情食用人鱼肉叭！  
> Lofter：趴在岸上

人鱼的发情期到了。

当卜凡听到这个消息的时候还没有意识到问题的严重性。也不能怪他，他只是一个基层的小警察，就算以往整日出没黑帮交易和毒贩火拼，他也绝对想象不出来一条美丽人鱼的发情期会造成怎样的破坏，难不成比枪林弹雨的实弹现场还吓人？

 

怎么可能，那只是条人鱼——  
美丽而脆弱的类人生物。

 

他脑中闪过那张秀气却毫无表情的脸。紧接着窜入脑海的是一片浮动如同水母触手般的蓝色浓烟，随着水波开出一团一团锦簇的花。

 

“前几日他就进入发情期了，但我们还没有察觉到...理论上不应该这么早的....他的发情期提前了。”电话那头告诉他这个消息的研究员显然很不安，连声音都带上了颤抖。

 

“一切都和原来没什么区别，他还是面无表情的样子，只是游动时尾鳍大幅度的动作泄露了他的焦躁。我们本来只是想安抚他的情绪，就派了个年轻的女潜水员下水，毕竟...毕竟上次体检之后他对李助教也稍微有些抗拒了，我们在想是不是换没有攻击性的女性会好一些...一开始一切都很正常..很平静，当那个潜水员向Pinkray靠近的时候，他甚至还伸出了蹼爪碰了碰她的面罩。”

 

当时的场景还历历在目，研究员说话的语速不由得放慢了。  
潜水员任由他摸了一会儿，觉得没什么危险了，才冲玻璃外比了个OK的手势。  
下一秒异象突生，玻璃窗外的人只来得及看见水中突然升起一团浓重的血雾，那蓝绿色的、海藻一般的长发忽隐忽现，众人一阵慌乱，可他却直愣愣地呆住了。那张秀丽的面庞他已经见过无数次，温润的眉眼，挺直的鼻梁。他最熟悉的样子就是人鱼面无表情无悲无喜的脸庞，但是那一刻他唇色浅薄的嘴唇却微微勾起一个细小弧度，在一片血红间显得有一种说不出的诡魅。

 

他笑着，硬生生把那人的一条胳膊撕了下来。

 

“李助教让我们把那个已经昏死过去的潜水员赶紧打捞上来，幸好人鱼只是要了她的胳膊就回洞穴去了，不然连救她都是难事。”  
那小研究员半晌没说话，卜凡也没催他。过了一会电话那头才传来呼的一声，听起来大概是他倒吸了一口凉气，好像想起了什么十分不可思议的事情。

 

“那个时候我们还没有把这件事和发情期联系到一起，直到...”  
卜凡唔了一声表示他还在听，那研究员就赶紧把话接了下去。  
“那天过后就出了怪事，那人鱼明明生在水里，皮肤却像暴晒之后那样开始脱皮，以至于他整天都是病恹恹的。好几天不吃不喝，他看上去很虚弱，也很没有..攻击力。所以我们.....我们把他搬到了上次为他体检时定制的大号浴缸里，人鱼待在那是再理想不过的，我们可以为他做更全面更彻底的检查。”  
“但是他太聪明了，居然学会了装病！有人一靠近他就撕人家胳膊，”研究员艰难地咽下口唾沫，“研究进行不下去了，我们也是第一次遇到人鱼发情期如此暴躁的情况....所以我们——我...现在真的不知道该怎么办了。”

 

“我知道，所以你们需要我这个专业人员，来解决一下。”卜凡回了神，挑了挑中间被剃了一道的断眉，对着空气露出一个颇为痞气的笑。

 

“对...解决一下。”  
那个小研究员好像极为别扭地咀嚼了一下这个用词，隔着电话线似乎都能看见他露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“那行吧，我去看一下，有情况随时沟通。”  
卜凡说着就站了起来，往腰后别好一把麻醉枪又在口袋里藏上一针管的麻醉剂——他本来只想带一把枪就够了，耐不住打来电话的科研人员哭爹喊娘的安全科普只好再加上针剂，然后快步走去了水族馆深处。

 

血腥味。  
卜凡鼻翼抽了抽，他对这味道并不陌生，甚至说有一些敏感。刚一踏进水族馆的大门这味道就铺天盖地地冲他扑了过来，职业病让他迅速地扫了一眼地上散落着破碎的玻璃和七零八落的仪器，没有发现血迹或者尸体。  
于是他快速地做了一个判断——

 

卜凡抬眼，面前有一道门被关得死死的。

 

为了安全起见现在所有的科研人员应该都被撤离了，卜凡心想，那些人的脑袋可金贵着，看一眼方程式就能算出宇宙的起源。

 

自认没什么价值的底层刑警卜凡，保持着良好的工作态度，严肃地拉开了那道门。

 

意外地，打开门之后并没有想象中血流漂杵的场景，甚至连一点点能称得上是红色的液体都没有，除了——  
那个缩在角落里半边身子都染上血色的生物。

 

Pinkray.

 

卜凡很确定那生物的名字。事实上这个水族馆里所囚禁着的非人生物也就只有这条人鱼了。  
他立马举起双手，向他示意自己手上没有武器，自己并没有恶意。

 

人鱼没有反应，甚至连耷拉在浴缸边缘的鱼尾都了无生气。卜凡很谨慎，观察许久后才向前迈了一小步。  
他坚信小心驶得万年船，谨慎一点总没有坏事。所以当他终于靠得足够近的时候，时间已经在不知不觉中飞速流逝，可卜凡却没有什么多少时间变化的概念——可能是因为自始至终，人鱼一直维持着同一个姿势，一动不动。  
卜凡走近了之后才发现人鱼身上一点血迹都没有，染红的只是半边的浴缸。他蜷缩起鱼尾靠在边沿，这才让卜凡产生了他身上是血的错觉。

 

人鱼真的很美。  
卜凡不吝啬于夸赞和欣赏任何有关于美的事物。人鱼肖似人类的上半身靠在浴缸旁，蓝绿色的头发散落在他的颈侧肩头，他的眼睛此时紧紧闭着，湿漉漉的长睫安静地在眼下投下一片细密的阴影。如果不看他身下的漂亮鱼尾和鬓角后若隐若现的锋利耳骨，他简直和一个长相出众的人类没有什么两样。

 

可是...人鱼也有喷香水的需求吗？

 

卜凡早就发现了，越是靠近人鱼，血腥味反而更淡，取而代之的是一股浓重的香气仿若低气压一般沉沉向卜凡靠了过来。那香味有些古怪，不是市面上常见的香型——花香木香果香诸如此类，一概不是。那味道粗略闻起来有一些像麝香，但卜凡待得久了反而闻出了一些清冽的薄荷香气。

 

妄图他清醒却也想他浮沉。

 

等卜凡反应过来的时候，自己的手指已经摸上了人鱼薄薄的耳骨膜。指尖向大脑传递了滑腻坚硬的感官，下一秒——  
带着尖爪的蹼掌瞬间将他的胳膊划开一道口子，强烈的痛感让卜凡的身体先于头脑做出了反应，他迅速摸向后方别枪的位置同时急速向后退去拉开距离，但令他没有想到的是人鱼的动作比他预料中的要快。

 

长而有力的鱼尾一下子勾到他后腰，将那把麻醉枪啪地甩了出去。那宽大的尾鳍绞住他的腰臀以一种不容置疑的力度将卜凡朝着他的方向拉近。

 

如同暴风雨来临前天空中浮现的厚重乌云，卜凡一靠近，那香气又如影随形地贴了上来，仿佛意图将他同化一般。卜凡意识到自己已经失去了先机，此刻还是不要激怒人鱼为妙。于是他尽可能地放松下来，识趣地将还淌着血的胳膊垂下藏在身后。

 

那条叫Pinkray的人鱼好像懂他在想什么，突然发出了低低的笑声，就如同人类的音色一般低哑，却带着海底千年的潮湿。

 

他拉起卜凡的胳膊，突然伸出滑腻的舌头在他稍稍凝固的血迹上舔了一口。  
那一长道口子正火辣辣地发着疼，冷不丁被一条湿滑的舌头用力一剜，卜凡只觉得像是一条毒蛇顺着手臂爬进了他的衣袖里，瞬间他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了起来。卜凡猛地甩开他，就看见那条人鱼缓缓咧开嘴笑了，尖尖的一颗獠牙顶在下唇。  
那粉色的唇面和牙尖尖上的一点红像一只无形的大手攥住了卜凡的心脏。

 

卜凡的动作僵住了。  
人鱼被他挣脱开以后也不恼，只是又缓缓地躺回了浴缸里，上半身暴露在空气中微微起伏，看起来他是关闭了水生腮，转而用肺部呼吸了。

 

他白皙的胸膛轻易地攥住了卜凡的视线。  
人鱼的身体并不羸弱，肌肉线条流畅而优美，胸前两粒乳尖颤颤巍巍地随着他的呼吸发着抖。

 

空气里的血腥味好像没有那么浓烈了。卜凡深吸一口气想要让自己平静下来。  
人鱼静静地躺在浴缸里没有下一步动作，可卜凡的神经还是绷得紧紧的，他可不想下一秒被撕下一条胳膊来。  
这年头按个新胳膊可贵了。

血迹在皮肤纹理上慢慢凝固变冷，卜凡踌躇了一下，还是掏出了口袋里藏着的麻醉剂冲人鱼晃了晃。  
“你知道我要确保这里没有危险了。”  
人鱼抬了抬眼，目光平静地扫过他手里的东西然后毫无阻滞地将视线停在卜凡脸上。  
“就一下，很快的，而且一点也不疼。”他缓慢地走过去，眼睛一直观察着人鱼的动向，见他一直没有表现出明显的反感，卜凡终于把手搭上了浴缸湿滑的边沿。

 

血迹沾了他满手都是，人鱼稍稍晃了晃尾巴尖，浴缸的水荡起波澜碰到了卜凡的手指，那些还没完全变干的血迹只短短一瞬便融进水里，徒留下一点淡淡的粉色蜿蜒爬过洁白的浴缸内壁，像是一根弯弯扭扭的粉色毛线。

 

“Pinkray, 乖。”  
卜凡只当他本能地察觉到了危险而略微不耐烦，为了安抚他的情绪卜凡放柔了声调，绞尽脑汁搜索着如何才能哄他安静。  
可惜万年冷面卜警官，哄警犬哄得那叫一个得心应手，想了半天那些柔柔情情、甜甜蜜蜜的话也憋不出一句，只得硬着头皮让他乖。  
不过这招居然有点用，人鱼垂下眼，连尾巴尖都安安分分地搭在缸边没动静了。

 

卜凡呼出一口气，他已经闻不太出来空气里的血腥味了，大概是他在这里待了太长时间，产生了嗅觉疲劳，可奇怪的是他却依旧能从潮湿的气氛里分辨出那一缕奇异的薄荷香气——这有些不正常了。神经被卜凡拉扯得很紧张，任何一点异样都会让他警惕。  
但很显然他现在还有更要紧的事情要办，况且他心里也并不确定这条人鱼会不会突然向他发难，握住针筒的手指无意识地上下蹭了蹭，这一点点不合时宜的迷人香味被卜凡暂时压在心底。他抿紧了唇，向人鱼又靠近了一些。

向人鱼注射麻醉剂其实和对人类注射的步骤没有很大的区别——准确注射地进静脉就能达到效果——但这同时也意味着他需要抓住人鱼的胳膊。

在白炽灯的照射下人鱼手臂的皮肤显得异常苍白，卜凡轻轻握住他的手臂时，人鱼好像感知到了什么，而后缓慢地睁开了眼微微支起上半身凑了过去。

一束蓝绿的头发垂在卜凡眼前，人鱼轻浅的呼吸就在上方。他靠得极近，卜凡不由得跑神自己能不能在他发怒要把自己的头揪掉之前跑开来。

但也说不准，万一他还想要自己这条胳膊，谁知道这条人鱼是不是什么人类胳膊收藏家。卜凡惊讶于他在如此一触即发的情况下居然还能保持得当的幽默感。  
或许是脑子转得太快又或者是血流得太多，卜凡感觉到不消片刻就有一些昏昏沉沉的。人鱼的耐心似乎很好，就这么一直定定地悬在他上方。卜凡不敢动，连针尖都不敢再往前挪动一寸，他只好吸吸鼻子，那股他并不排斥的香味再一次填满了他的鼻腔。

 

他明明从海里来，送来的海风却带着薄荷的香气。

 

晶亮的鱼尾劈开海浪，整片天空的云都被映在他的尾鳍上。水珠从他漂亮的肩颈锁骨滑下，一路带着自己的视线没入那层层叠叠的鳞片之下。

 

燥热的海风又吹起来了——  
他浑身发烫，手下的触感滑腻清凉，卜凡忍不住贴了上去。肌肤相触的刹那一股如同蚂蚁噬骨般的酥麻感从贴合的地方传来，但很快那大片的冰凉皮肤被卜凡体温烘得暖洋洋的，这让他突然有种错觉好像他正被人紧紧拥抱着，甚至连身下都相互交合。

卜凡只觉得从尾椎骨开始，背脊上慢慢爬上了湿漉漉的触感，细小的电流分成两股，一股顺着骨头往上爬，爬过他的肩头，爬上他的耳廓。另一股则直截了当地冲着他半硬的性器而去。

 

湿热，绵软。  
湿润的热气喷洒在鬓间，荷尔蒙的味道像是鱼尾卷起的巨浪，将卜凡从头到脚淋了个湿透，每一滴水珠毫不客气地扒覆在他身上亲吻着他裸露的每一寸肌肤。

针筒不知何时已经掉落在地上了。

人鱼的眼睛微微眯了起来。他蹼掌的尖端轻轻搔过卜凡的脊柱，留下一道浅浅的白痕。制服不知何时已经被人鱼的利爪划拉开了道大口子，紧致的背部肌肉暴露无遗。

 

凶猛的洪流此时都化成了连绵的秋水，将卜凡围在其中。人鱼看见那个锋利的男人眼神渐渐失焦，他适时地又添了一把火，柔软的指腹轻轻按压上他的性器。

身下充血的感觉稍稍将卜凡拉回现实，他不是一个纵欲的人，因为莫须有的性幻想而勃起虽然很爽，但他更喜欢真枪实干地——

 

等等。

 

“对...解决一下...”  
解决...一下。

 

操，居然是这种“解决”。

 

卜凡刚明白过来，那条有力的鱼尾就绞住他把他一下子拖进里浴缸里。霎时间水花四溅，卜凡胡乱地抹了一把脸，睫毛上挂着水珠，他还没看清周围的情况，呼吸就骤然一滞。

人鱼伏在他身上，鱼尾兴奋地轻拍着他的腿，他刚伸出舌尖愉悦地舔了一口卜凡的耳廓，而后饶有兴致地看见那一片皮肤迅速充血变红。

 

方寸之间的异香愈来愈浓。  
卜凡敢肯定这香味是人鱼散发出来的了，现在这家伙就像是一个巨大的催情剂，卜凡能感觉到在他又扑又舔的攻势下自己的性器隐隐有抬头的趋势，更不用说他之前诱惑他时还耍了些小把戏。  
这点变化人鱼肯定发现了，他们贴得极近，果然人鱼松开了一直舔弄着的小耳朵，侧过头来看卜凡，看着看着，就突然弯了眼露了一个笑。

 

操。卜凡想，操，我今天就他妈的解决一下怎么地了吧。

他一把捧住人鱼的脸，肉欲的嘴唇像乘风破浪的船帆，无所畏惧地破开一切贴上了人鱼上扬的嘴角。

 

人鱼的舌头异常的滑腻，像一条灵活的毒蛇一般在卜凡的口腔里肆虐起来。卜凡的手用力把住他的后脑，在加深了这个吻的同时夺回了唇齿间的主动权。  
柔软舌尖蹭过人鱼一颗突兀的尖牙时出了血，血腥味反而更加使双方兴奋起来，舌头相触的瞬间总能带起膨胀的情欲顺着唇角流下。

 

“操，人鱼要怎么干。”  
卜凡一口咬上人鱼脸侧被骨节撑起的薄膜，低哑的声线掩盖不过他有些急躁的欲望。人鱼侧了侧头躲开了卜凡喷在颈间的热气而后嗤嗤地笑了起来，蓝绿色的浓密头发随着他的动作晃了晃，好像在质疑他们的上下问题。  
“你别忘了，”对于男性尊严的挑衅看来无论是哪个物种都是通用的，卜凡抬起头眸中闪过一丝志在必得的神色，手指挑起人鱼的一根发丝，顺着那根头发他一直摸到发梢，指尖停留在了那稍稍气喘的白皙胸膛。  
“你在发情期啊宝贝。”

 

他指尖跳动着火焰，触碰到的地方都能燃起人鱼渴水般的颤栗。鱼尾不自觉地缠上卜凡的腰肢上下磨蹭，像人类男性一般的生殖器也从鳞膜缝里探了出来，蹭下透明的粘液到卜凡的裤子上。

当卜凡细细密密的亲吻落在他皮肤上的时候，那些宛如脱皮的裂纹竟开始慢慢张合到一起，但这过程显然有些痒，人鱼在卜凡身下扭得都快成条麻花了。  
他从鱼尾算起应当是很高了，卜凡略略估算可能比自己还要高出那么小半个前臂，之前有研究人员顺嘴告诉了他一句人鱼的身高，但是卜凡并没有放在心上，果然实践才出真知。

 

他伏在人鱼身上，手一寸一寸地顺着光滑的鳞片向下摸去。  
卜凡还穿着黑色警裤，沾了水之后紧贴在他身上黏答答的极不舒服，更何况他那玩意儿还一个劲儿地涨起来，撑得他更加难受。  
偏偏那人鱼还拿鱼尾有意无意地勾蹭过他尾椎，像是等他一个不注意时就会趁虚而入一般。卜凡没理会他的小动作，手指尖按到鳞片下几块软肉，揉搓几下那肉缝便湿漉漉地开合起来，此时那鱼尾也不再捣乱，只是轻抖着去蹭他的小腿。

 

“看来是这里了。”  
卜凡毫不留情地捅进去一个指节，手指开始搅动起来，粗糙的指腹划过湿热内壁的每一寸，透明肠液开始从肉缝之中流了出来，就像是破旧的老爷车漏出了滑腻腻的机油——淌了卜凡满手。

他随意将粘液抹到裤子上，而后掏出自己早已坚硬炙热的肉棒，微微蹭开肉缝的褶皱而后一下子顶进了肉穴。

 

由卜凡主导的性爱近乎于原始的野性。他每次都几乎将整根抽出，而后又狠狠地撞进小穴的深处。长而潮湿的鱼尾紧紧地绞住他的腰肢，卜凡粗暴地用肉棒碾过人鱼肠壁的每一道皱褶，看他不知羞的泛红媚肉如何依依不舍地挽留着自己的性器。鼻腔里充斥的满满都是奇异的香气，卜凡抽了抽鼻子，那浓稠的气味便顺着他的喉结的滚动被咽下食道，一路横冲直撞地朝着他勃发的性欲而去。

 

人鱼的小穴温热而紧致，卜凡把着阴茎四处磨蹭探索着。他突然止住猛烈的攻势显然让人鱼有一些不满，鱼尾轻轻拍打着卜凡肌肉紧实的臀部，像是在催促他一般。卜凡故意把着龟头在他洞口磨蹭许久，等到人鱼开始哼叫着主动伸手勾住他脖子的时候，卜凡猛然挺腰穿刺，将涨疼的阴茎钉在人鱼凸起的敏感点。

 

人鱼的蹼掌瞬间就张开了，尖利的爪子从手指前端伸出堪堪扎破了卜凡的皮肤。细微的疼痛反而更刺激了卜凡，他咧开嘴冲着人鱼舔舔上唇，而后身下猛然一顶，人鱼那即使情动也无甚波澜的眼中突然蒙上了一层水雾。

 

卜凡龟头重重拍打在那同一个点上，人鱼的尖爪再也没有伸出的机会，他此时正承受着从未有过的刺激，连绵的快感像是一把磨得尖利的锥子，一下子狠狠地扎进他的神经，他的鱼尾都忍不住轻轻颤抖起来，卜凡拂过他的鳞片，原本坚硬的防线现在都软得像一滩海绵，极尽渴望把卜凡浇注的爱液给吸得一滴不剩。

 

肠道彻底被卜凡给操开了，人鱼的尾巴尖扑腾起几股水波，他跟着卜凡晃动的身形像是狂风骤雨下的一艘小船，在狂暴的海面上随着波浪起起伏伏。香气愈来愈浓，仿佛有实体一般包裹住卜凡，让他莫由来感觉到一阵燥热。几乎是顺从着本能，卜凡再次重重地抽插起来，人鱼弓起鱼尾不住地拍打他，卜凡相信如果他有双腿，此时一定哭嚷着用力地蹬他，却又在踹出去的那一瞬化成咸湿的一滩海水顺着自己的背脊流下。谁知人鱼此刻也真的被他操得流了水，他高昂着头，一颗小小的泪珠悄悄在他眼尾凝聚起来。

 

卜凡凑过去舔掉Pinkray眼角漏出的一滴生理性的泪水，在他耳边调笑道，“可惜没能让这滴泪变成珍珠，不然我一定天天拿去炫耀，”他身下又是一顶，人鱼扬起脖颈，散落的长发扫过他裸露的、散着珍珠光泽的肩头，一声短促的低鸣从他艳粉色的薄唇里流出，“这是被我操出来的。”  
像是配合他的浪言浪语一般，人鱼喉结滚了滚，几声类似于哭泣时的哽咽犹如珠落玉盘，清脆娇细。

 

随着卜凡大幅度的激烈动作，他手臂上的伤口隐隐又有裂开的趋势。人鱼半眯着眼睛瞧见了，就着交合的姿势坐起来就要去舔他的伤口。  
他被卜凡顶得一颠一颠的，口腔却准确无比地将他的每一滴鲜血都包裹住。

 

一阵酥麻从伤口处细细密密地爬上来，卜凡能清楚地感觉到人鱼的舌尖灵活而又柔软，尖利的獠牙全都收敛起来，两片微凉的唇瓣正轻轻吮吸着他的伤口，如同他下身那个汁水多嫩的小穴一般令人着迷。  
卜凡觉得自己心跳好像有些快。他脑子里不受控制地想要是这样一条舌头能舔舐着自己的性器，那会是怎样的销魂。他的舌尖会搔过自己的马眼，温暖湿润的口腔包裹住自己的柱身，像是被海底最柔软的蚌肉温柔却坚定地夹裹住，孕育出如同珍珠那般白得纯粹的宝石。

 

被媚肉紧紧绞住的性器又胀大了几分。显然人鱼也察觉到了变化，当即从鼻腔里发出一声甜腻的哼叫。卜凡的手臂不再出血了，Pinkray也就不再继续舔舐。当他温热的口腔离开时，卜凡竟觉得有一些不舍。人鱼抬起头舔了舔嘴角，而后对上了卜凡的眼睛。  
他常日里无悲无喜的脸上显出了一点点媚意，长睫沾染了些许湿气微微垂下，像是围绕着明月的迷雾一直弥漫到他的眼角，细长眼尾被渐渐勾勒上一点红晕，恍惚间仿佛那是烧上月亮的一把火光。

 

高潮时人鱼的鱼尾高高扬起，连着他拱起的腰肢像是划出了一道弯月，鱼尾背面有些鳞片随着他的动作微微翘起，像是夜晚海面上泛着星光的浪尖。他的尾巴不自觉地放松直至再也勾不住卜凡的小腿，啪地落回了浴缸里溅起小小一片水花，人鱼的蹼掌却还死死把着卜凡的肩膀，像是在被拖拽住拉下深渊之际，他也绝对要拉上卜凡共赴欲海。  
颤栗的高潮使人鱼又软又湿的小穴一阵紧缩，卜凡最后一下用力，将压抑了许久的白浊终于释放在了被他插弄得泥泞不堪的甬道深处。

 

那股一直被卜凡忽略的催情香气霎时如同潮水一般将他包围，仿若潮起潮落般带走沙滩上最后一丝热气。


End file.
